Love: A Vampire and Shifter Story
by Lazy wolf with blue eyes
Summary: Bella is the only shifter who can shift into a huge White tiger and a huge white wolf if she wants to. She lives in Forks, the Volturi go to visit the Cullens to ask for help with an army of newborn vampires. Bella goes to visit her meadow and she is in her tiger form, when Marcus sees the bond and informs his brothers. Then they go to seek her out they find Bella in her tiger form
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story Chapter**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: **Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie.**  
The Volturi: **Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix  
**Volturi Wives: **Sulpicia and Didyme  
**Female shifter: **Renee**  
Quileute shifter: **Charlie**  
Wolf pack shifters: **Sam, Seth, Jared, Quil, Leah, Jacob, Paul, Brady and Collin**  
Wolf imprints: **Kim, Claire, Emily, Miya, Anna, Tawny, Amaliya, Kikyo and Ryan**  
Special shifter: **Bella

**Summary: **Bella is the only shifter who can shift into a huge White tiger and a huge white wolf if she wants to. She lives in Forks, the Volturi go to visit the Cullens to ask for help with an army of newborn vampires. Bella goes to visit her meadow and she is in her tiger form, when Marcus sees the bond and informs his brothers. Then they go to seek her out they find Bella in her tiger form laying in the grass. Caius feels the mating pull against Bella and Bella looks at Caius and she imprints on him. She moves to Italy with the Volturi


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I am 18 years old. I am the only shapshifter who can shift into two forms. My forms are a huge white tiger and a huge white wolf. I live in Forks with my parents. Their names are Renee Swan and Charlie Swan.

Renee is a female shifter, she shifts into a tiger. She can no longer shift and she is fine with it. She still has the ability to shift but only if needed.

Charlie is a Quileute shifter. He shifts into a wolf. He can no longer shift and he is fine with it. He is the police chief of Forks. He still has the ability to shift but only if needed.

I get my tiger form from my mother and I get my wolf form from my father. My fur color is special.

I was going to my meadow in my tiger from. Once I got to my meadow, I laid down in the grass and the flowers. I started to relax some while I was in my tiger form.

**No-one's POV**

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix where on their private jet going to Forks from Italy. They are going to visit the Cullens to ask for their help with an army of newborn vampires.

Once their jet lands in the airport they rent a car and drove to the Cullen house. Once they got to the Cullen house. They got out of the car and fixed their black cloaks and walks up to the door.

Aro knocks on the door of the Cullen house. They waited for someone to open the door.

Edward opens the door and sees the Volturi and calls for Carlisle. He turns to Carlisle when he walks up and says "The Volturi are here."

Carlisle walks to the door and says "Hello, old friends what did you need?"

"We need help with an army of newborn vampires." Caius said.

"Jasper, knows all about newborn vampires. Come in and I will go and get him for you." Carlisle said.

Before the Volturi can walk into the house. Marcus sees a mating bond that is connected to Caius and a brother bond that is connected to him and Aro. So he says "Aro? Caius?"

"Yes, Marcus?" Caius and Aro said.

"I see a dark blue brother bond that is connected to Aro and I and I also see a midnight black mating bond that is connected to Caius."

"Let's seek out the source of the dark and midnight black bonds." Aro said.

"Okay." Marcus and Caius said.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. You guys stay here and let the Cullens know that we went to see where the two bond lines lead too." Aro said.

Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix nods their heads and the 3 Volturi brothers leave to find out where the brother and mating bonds lead.

**Caius's POV**

My name is Caius Volturi. I am a vampire and I am 20 years old. My brothers are Aro and Marcus. We are following the mating and brother bonds that Marcus saw. It lead us to a beautiful meadow.

Aro's gift is that he can read anyone's mind just by touching someone's hand.

Marcus's gift is that he can see the bonds that any and everyone has.

We got to the meadow and we saw a beautiful white tiger playing in the grass and flowers. I felt the mating bond pull against this tiger. I could tell that the white tiger was a girl. I looked at Marcus to make sure this is right.

Marcus nodded his head yes to my question in my eyes. Then I looked back at the white tiger.

**Bella's POV**

I was rolling around in the grass and flowers, growling playfully. My legs were moving helping me push my muzzle into the dirt. Dust was picking up in to a cloud.

I heard foot steppes of 3 males coming towards me. I rolled over, sat up and shook out the dust. I looked at the 3 males who were walking towards me. I looked in the eyes of the blond male. Suddenly, the whole world shifted to him. He was the one who was holding me to earth.

"Hell there." The 3 males said to me.

I didn't know who they were. So I stared at them then I nodded my furry head hello to them. I watched them.

**Caius's POV**

I was watching the tiger roll around in the grass and flowers. Her legs where kicking in the air and some dust was coming up as she moved.

Aro, Marcus and I walked slowly towards the tiger. Once we were in front of her, she rolled over, sat up and shook out the dirt she had in her fur.

She was sitting there and was staring at us. Aro, Marcus and I said "Hello, there."

She was staring at us then she nodded her furry head at us. She looked at us and was watching us with curiosity in her eyes.

I walked over to her and she went still. She was unsure what I was doing. Once, I was close enough to her and reached out my hand and touched her fur then I asked "Can you understand me?"

**No-one's POV**

Caius asked Bella a question and she looked at Caius then she nods he head yes to his question.

Aro asked "Can you show us if you are a human?"

Bella was deciding on rather or not to show them. She looks at Aro, Marcus and Caius then she decided to play with them instead of showing them that she is human. She decided that is wasn't time to show them yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story Chapter 2**

I looked at the 3 males and grinned in my tiger form. The blond one looked like he was thinking about something.

"Oh, you want to know our names?" The blond male said.

I nodded my furry head yes. I watched the 3 males look at each other.

"I am Caius and the two behind me are my brothers and their names are Aro and Marcus." Caius said to me.

I nodded my head and watched as they look at me trying to figure out what I am going to do. I pounced on Caius then moved before he can touch me.

"I see you want to play." Caius said.

I nodded my head and then looked at Aro, Marcus and Caius then ran around them to see if they can catch me. I was a few feet in front of Caius. We all continued to play cat and mouse.

**No-one's POV**

Bella, Caius, Marcus and Aro played for a good 3 hours then Marcus spook up.

"We have to go now." Marcus said.

"Okay." Aro said.

"What is your name?" Caius asked Bella.

Bella looked at the dirt then used her paw to write her name "_Isabella_"

"Can we meet again?" Caius asked.

Bella nodded her head yes.

**Caius's POV**

Aro, Marcus and I played with the huge white tiger for 3 hours. Then Marcus said "We have to go now."

Aro and I nodded our heads then the 3 of us looked at the huge white tiger.

"What is your name?" I asked.

The tiger looked at the dirt for a second and then she used her paw to write her name "_Isabella_"

So her name is Isabella. Such a beautiful name for the tiger. I wonder what her human form looked like. I looked at the tiger and smiled. I asked her "Can we meet again?"

She nodded her head yes. Then Aro, Marcus and I left to go back to the Cullens. So we can talk to them about the newborn vampires.

**Bella's POV**

I played with Caius, Marcus and Aro for a good 3 hours and then they left. Once they left, I phased into my human form and sat down in the grass.

Mu human form is: long brown hair with white highlights to show that my animal fur is white in both my tiger and wolf forms. My eyes are dark brown almost black, I am 6'0", and I am skinny and lightly tanned but not as tan as the Quileute tribe.

I was sitting in the grass after phasing. I was thinking about Caius and how he is cuter then his brothers Aro and Marcus are. Aro and Marcus are cute as well. But my eyes are only for Caius even though I only met him and all.

After a few hours of thinking about everything that happened today. I left my meadow in my human form. I went home by walking.

**No-one's POV**

At the Cullens

Aro, Marcus and Caius walked into their house once they got back to the house. They saw everyone waiting for them.

"Where did you guys go, master?" Felix asked.

"We followed the bonds to this beautiful meadow." Aro said.

"And we saw this huge white tiger rolling around the grass and flowers." Marcus said.

"What huge white tiger?" Jasper asked.

"This huge white tiger that was rolling around the grass and flowers had blue eyes and a midnight blue star on its forehead." Caius said.

"Wow, but I thought the only animal that has blue eyes and a midnight blue star on its forehead was a huge white wolf." Emmett said.

"We will get to that, but first we need to talk about the army of newborns." Marcus said.

"Do you know who is creating them?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria and Maria." Caius said.

The Cullens nod their head and Jasper explains how to fight newborn vampires.

"We can even ask the Quileute shifters and the family of shifters who live in the Forks." Carlisle and Esme said.

"Who are the Quileute shifters?" Aro asked.

"They are a pack of werewolves who live in La Push." Edward said.

"And who is the family of shifters who live in Forks?" Caius asked.

"Well, there is the police Chief, Charlie Swan, he is part of the Quileute tribe and he used to be able to shift into a huge wolf. Then there is his wife, Renee Swan, she is a female shifter. She used to be able to shift into a huge tiger." Emmett and Edward said.

"And then there is their daughter, Isabella Swan, we only know that she is a shifter. We don't know what she can shift into." Rosalie said.

"Isabella?" Aro, Marcus and Caius asked.

"Yes, why?" Alice said.

"That is what the tiger's name, the tiger who we saw in the meadow." Marcus said.

"Oh, that might be Charlie and Renee's daughter but she might be able to shift into two animal forms. We don't know because we haven't seen what her forms are." Carlisle said.

At the Swan house

Bella just walked into her house and saw her mother making dinner. She said "Hey mom."

"Hey Bells, how was your visit to your meadow?" Renee asked.

"It was good." Bella said.

"That is good dear." Renee said.

"Is dad still working?" Bella said.

"Yes, why?" Renee asked.

"Because I get this feeling that we are going to be asked to help out some vampires with an army of newborn vampires." Bella said.

"How do you know this?" Renee asked.

"Just a feeling, mom." Bella said


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story Chapter 3**

"Just a feeling, mom." Bella said

Renee continues to make dinner and Bella sets the table for dinner. \

Charlie drives home from work.

At the Cullen house

"I say we go over to the Swan house and ask Chief Swan and his family before we call the Quileute Shifters." Jasper said.

"Okay, let's go then." Aro said.

"Where do they live?" Marcus asked.

"I'll give Chief Swan a call and see if we can meet in the clearing." Carlisle said.

The Volturi nodded their heads ok. Carlisle walked off and made a call.

_Start phone conversation between Charlie and Carlisle:_

"_Hello?" Charlie asked answering his phone._

"_Hello Charlie, it is Carlisle." Carlisle said._

"_How may I help you Carlisle?" Charlie asked._

"_Can we meet?" Carlisle asked._

"_We as in?" Charlie asked._

"_My family, your family and some of the Volturi." Carlisle said._

"_Okay, when and where do you want to meet, Carlisle?" Charlie asked._

"_An hour from now and at the clearing." Carlisle said._

"_Okay, we will be there." Charlie said._

"_Okay, bye." Carlisle said._

_End conversation between Charlie and Carlisle._

An hour later at the clearing, with the Volturi and Cullens. Who are waiting for the Swans to show.

Charlie, Renee and Bella come into the clearing.

Renee and Charlie are in their human forms while Bella is in her white tiger form.

**Bella's POV**

My family and I went to the clearing where the Cullens play baseball. My dad told me to come in as my white tiger form. We stop 4 feet away from the vampires.

My dad says "Hello Cullens."

"Hello, Charlie." Esme said.

"How can we help you?" Renee asked.

"First introductions." Alice said.

"Okay." Charlie said then looked at me and said "Bella phase back, please."

I nodded my head and then left into the trees. I phased and got dressed then walked back to where everyone is. I stopped by my dad's side.

**Caius's POV**

We were in the clearing waiting for the Swans to come. They came and I saw that Isabella was in her tiger form. I was staring at her when I heard "Hello, Cullens." Come from the male beside Isabella.

"Hello, Charlie." Esme said.

"How can we help you?" The female asked.

I looked to see who will speak next.

"First introductions." Alice said.

The male said "Okay" then he looked over to Isabella and said "Bella go phase back into your human form."

Isabella nodded her head and then she left into the trees. We were waiting for her to come back.

"What do you think her human form will look like?" Jane asked.

"We are about to find out, Jane." Aro said.

I looked and saw the most beautiful female walk out of the trees where the white tiger disappeared. She walked to her dad and stopped at his side. I said "Okay, who is going to introductions first?"

"We will." Isabella said.

We all nodded our heads and then Isabella stepped forward.

"The name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella or Bells." Bella said.

I smiled at her name and thought to myself that her name suits her very well.

The male steps forward next and speaks "I'm Charlie Swan." then he stepped back.

The female steps forward next and speaks "I'm Renee Swan." then she stepped back.

"Nice to meet you all." Aro said.

I looked around and I said "We will be the next to introduce ourselves."

Everyone nodded their heads and I looked at my brothers then I said "My name is Caius Volturi."

Aro spook next "I'm Aro Volturi."

Marcus spook next "I'm Marcus Volturi and we are the kings of the vampire word."

"I'm Jane Volturi." Jane said.

"I'm Alec Volturi." Alec said.

"I'm Demetri Volturi." Demetri said.

"And I am Felix Volturi." Felix said.

"Nice to meet you. We already know the Cullens." Charlie and Renee said.

I noticed that Bella was staring at me with dreamy eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"We are here to ask for your help." Aro said.

"With what?" Renee asked.

"Well, there is an army of newborn vampires." I said.

"Do you know who is creating them?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and there is two who are creating them." Marcus said.

"What are their names?" Charlie asked.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story Chapter 4**

"What are their names?" Charlie asked.

"Their names are Victoria and Maria." I said

Renee and Charlie nods their heads and Renee says "Who else is going to help?"

"We are planning to ask the Quileute Shifters." Aro said.

"Okay." Charlie and Renee said.

**Bella's POV**

I was listening to them all talk. I stopped listening to them talk when I heard paws running before I saw the movement. I was looking at all the vampires, when something caught my eye. I followed the movement with my eyes. I saw a huge black wolf in the trees with the other wolves.

I felt someone looking at me and I turned and saw that Aro and Caius looking at me. I said "What?"

"Nothing, but what are you looking at?" They said.

"Nothing." I said lying.

"Bella." My dad said in his warning tone.

"What?" I said.

"Really, what are you looking at?" Charlie said.

"You are about to find out, dad." I said.

**No-one's POV**

The wolf pack was running around the woods, when they smelt a sickly sweet smell.

Bella saw the movement and saw that is was the Quileute Shifters and she smiled.

One by one the Quileute Shifters where in the shadows of the trees on the side of the clearing. They saw that Bella was looking at them. They all nodded their heads in a greeting.

Bella looked at the Volturi, the Cullens and her parents and said "If you are going to ask the Quileute Shifters to help. Now is your chance to ask."

"What do you mean, Bells?" Renee said.

"They are here." Bella said.

"Oh, and how can you tell?" Jane asked.

"I saw and felt their movement of course." Bella said.

"Oh, where are they?" Caius said.

The wolves came out of the tree line with Sam in his human form.

Bella nodded to them and the Volturi, the Cullens, Charlie and Renee looked over at them.

"Hello Sam." Bella said.

"Hey Bells, what is up?" Sam said.

Before she could talk, Aro spoke "We want to ask for your help."

"With what?" Sam said.

"An army of newborn vampires and their creators." Caius said.

"And who are they?" Sam asked.

"They are Victoria and Maria." Marcus said.

One by one the wolves shifted back into the human forms and quick pulled on cut offs.

"Of course we will help." The wolves all said.

"When and where are they showing?" Jasper asked.

Alice had a vision about the army of newborns.

_Alice's vision:_

_Maria and Victoria are looking at their army._

"_Where are we going?" Cian asked._

"_We are going to Forks, Washington." Maria and Victoria said._

"_We are going tomorrow." Victoria said._

_End of Alice's vision._

Alice gaps and says "They will be here tomorrow around noon."

Everyone nods their heads.

"We will start training now." Jasper said.

Everyone started their training for the fight tomorrow.

Next day

At the clearing at noon

Bella was the first to hear running and she looked over at everyone else and said "Here they come."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story Chapter 5**

Bella was the first to hear running and she looked over at everyone else and said "Here they come."

The Quileute shifters and Charlie all shifted into their wolf forms.

Renee shifted into her tiger form.

The Volturi and Cullens got into their fighting standances(sp?).

Bella hasn't shifted yet. She was looking north where she heard the running. She looked over at Jasper then back.

"Bella what is it?" Felix asked.

"I don't know but I got this feeling that something or someone is going to show up before the army." Bella said.

Right as she said that everyone sees Peter, Charlotte and Garrett walk into the clearing.

"Peter? Char? Garrett? What are you guys doing here?" Jasper asked.

"My knower told me to call Garrett and to come here." Peter said.

Jasper nodded and said "Okay, well good thing too."

"Why?" Garrett said.

"There is an army of newborns coming." Caius said.

"And the more help we get the better." Marcus said.

"Who are they?" Char said just as Bella shifts into her huge white wolf form.

Caius walks over to the white wolf and put a hand on her back. then he says "This is Bella. She is my mate."

"Good for you." Peter, Char and Garrett said.

The army of newborns vampires, Victoria and Maria come into the clearing.

Victoria laughs when she sees the shifters and she said "I see you got the shifters to help you out."

"Yes, we did." Aro said.

After the fight.

**Caius's POV**

After the fight was done. The shifters all shifted back into their human forms and I walked over to Bella and her family.

I said "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Bella said.

"Charlie, Renee?" I asked.

"Yes?" They said.

"May I ask your promistion(sp?) to ask out Bella on a date?" I asked.

"You may take her out but it is up to her, Caius." Renee said.

I nodded my head okay then I turned towards Bella and asked "Isabella, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I waited for her answer.

"Y….yes, I would love to." Bella said

"I will pick you up at 8pm." I said.

I smiled then when to my brothers and they smiled back. Everyone went home.

**Bella's POV**

After I went home, I went up to my room and hoped in a shower. I turned on the radio and started singing long with the song.

_**Bella singing:**_

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
Youre running, youre trying, youre trying to hide  
And youre wondering why you cant get free  
Hes like a curse, hes like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but hes holding you down  
Cause you cant live without one more touch

CHORUS:  
Hes a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But hes candy-coated misery  
Hes the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you dont want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You aint hearing what I say  
So Ill say it again  
Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You cant get away  
Dont even look in his eyes  
Hell tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you wont be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

CHORUS:  
Hes a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But hes candy-coated misery  
Hes the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you dont want to fight  
You better run for your life

Run run away  
Dont let him mess with your mind  
Hell tell you anything you want to hear  
Hell break your heart  
Its just a matter of time  
But just remember

CHORUS:  
Hes a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But hes candy-coated misery  
Hes the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you dont want to fight  
You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story chapter 6**

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I went to bed because I was so tired.

Next day

My alarm went off and I smacked it to shut off. I sat up and starched and got up. I can hear my mom and dad they are still asleep. I went downstairs to make some breakfast.

**No-one's POV**

At the Cullens

Jasper came downstairs and sat down in the living room where everyone is. He says "What are you guys doing today?"

"I have a date tonight." Caius said.

"We are going back to Volterra." Marcus, Aro, Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

At Bella's house

Bella finished making breakfast when her father and mother come down. She said "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, that's for making breakfast this morning." Renee said.

"No problem mom." Bella said.

Bella walks to the door. Charlie asks "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to my meadow for a while." Bella said

"Okay." Renee and Charlie said.

Bella walks out of the house and shifts into her white wolf form and takes off into the woods.

Later that night at 7:45pm

Bella is getting ready for her date with Caius.

**Caius's POV**

I got a shower and was getting dressed for my date with Bella tonight. I hear the door open to the guest room I am using while I am in Forks. I turned and saw Jasper.

"Hello Caius." Jasper said.

"Hi, Jasper. Was there something you need?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that I have known Bella for a long time now." Jasper said.

"Okay, if you are worried that I will hurt your friend Jasper. I will not hurt her at all. I know that her and I just meet and all. But I really care about her." I said.

"That is good." Jasper said.

My outfit is a nice pair of blue jeans, a nice shirt and nice pair of shoes.

After that he left and I finished getting dressed and then I walked out of the room and went down stairs. I saw the Cullens all watching a movie. I said a quick bye then I left the house.

I got into the rental car and drove to Bella's house.

**Bella's POV**

I got a shower and now I am getting dressed. I was listening to music while I got dressed. My outfit for tonight is. Skinny washed out/faded blue jeans, a midnight blue shirt and my light blue vans. I put on some make-up and put my hair up.

After I got dressed I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I saw my mom and dad in the living room. I walked into the living room to show them my outfit. I asked "How do I look?"

"You look lovely Bells." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

I heard a car pull into the drive way. I looked out the window and saw that it was Caius who pulled into the drive way.

**No-one's POV**

Caius pulled into the Swan's drive way and got out of the car. He walked to the door and knocked on the door.

Charlie opens the door and said "Hello Caius, come in."

"Okay." Caius said then walked inside. Charlie shut the door.

Both Charlie and Caius walked into the living room.

Renee and Bella both stood up and smiled at Caius.

"Hello Caius." Renee said.

"Hello, Renee." Caius said.

"You look handsome, Caius." Renee said.

"Thank you." Caius said.

Bella walks over to Caius and give him a slight and light hug. He hugged her back

"You look beautiful, Bella." Caius said.

"Thank you, Caius." Bella said.

"You take care of our little girl, Caius." Both Renee and Charlie said.

"Of course I will." Caius said then said to Bella "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Bye mom, dad." Bella said then left with Caius.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story chapter 7**

"Yes. Bye mom, dad." Bella said then left with Caius.

In the car with Bella and Caius.

"Where are we going, Caius?" Bella asked.

"We are going out for dinner." Caius said while driving.

"Oh, where?" Bella asked.

"That my dear is a surprise for you." Caius said.

They pulled up to "Shay le Bella" and they parked.

((((***A/N: I made that up***))))

They got out of the car and Caius hold out his hand for Bella's hand and they walked into the restaurant.

_On Bella's and Caius's date:_

_After Bella and Caius walked into the restaurant they went up to the host._

"_Hello how may I help you?" Amaliya asked_

"_Yes, we have a reservation for two under the name Volturi." Caius said._

_Amaliya looked down at the reservation book and saw the name then she looked up with a smile and said "Right this way." and she lead them to the table._

_She showed them the table and said "Is this alright?"_

"_Yes it is." Caius said._

"_Your waiter will be right with you." Amaliya said._

_Caius and Bella nodded their head and took their seats. Amaliya walked away after they were sated._

"_So, Bella tell me about yourself." Caius said._

"_What would you like to know?" Bella asked._

"_What is your favorite flower?" Caius said._

"_I like blue roses." Bella said._

_They talked about different things and they got to know each other very well._

_After dinner they went to Bella's meadow and sat down in the grass._

"_Bella, what would you say if I asked you to come to Volterra with me." Caius said._

"_I would say that I would have to talk it over with my parents and that I am almost 19 years old, why?" Bella said/asked._

"_Because I want you to come to Volterra and become part of the Volturi and maybe in a year or 2 I can ask you to become my mate/wife." Caius said._

_Bella was happy to hear that but she kept her cool and said "May I tell you my answer tomorrow after I talk to my parents?"_

"_Yes you may, Bella." Caius said._

_Bella and Caius laid back and looked up at the sky._

_They stayed like that for a few hours then Caius said "Come on, Bells. I will take you home so you don't get in trouble with your parents."_

_They stood up and started walking back to the car._

_Once they were at the car Bella asked "May I try something, Caius?"_

"_You may." Caius said_

_Bella moved closer to Caius and leaned into him and he leans in as well_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story chapter 8**

_Bella moved closer to Caius and leaned into him and he leans in as well._

_They kiss then they get into the car and drive off to Bella's house._

_End of Bella's and Caius's date._

They pulled into Bella's drive way.

"I had an amazing time with you Caius." Bella said.

"As did I Bella." Caius said.

Both Caius and Bella got out of the car and he walked her up to the door and he gave her a kiss.

"Good night Bella. I look forward to your answer." Caius said.

"Good night Caius." Bella said and then she gave him a good night kiss.

Caius kissed her back then once she was inside he walked to the car and got in.

**Caius's POV**

After my date with Bella. I dropped her off at her house then she gave me a kiss then she went into her house and I went back to the Cullen house for the night.

Once I got to the Cullen house, I parked and went inside and saw them looking at me.

"How was the date, Caius?" Jasper asked.

"It was good, Jasper." I said.

He nodded his head.

We all went into the living room and sat down and we watched some television. I was thinking about Bella and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I am in love with her.

**Bella's POV**

After my date with Caius. I was dropped off at my house and I gave Caius and kiss then I went inside. I saw that my parents are sleeping in the living room. I sighed and walked over to them and shook them to wake them up.

"Mom, dad. I am home. You can go upstairs now." I said.

They woke up and saw that I was home.

"How was your date Bella?" my mother asked me.

"It was good, there is something I would like to talk to you both about, but it can wait till the morning." I said.

They nodded their heads and went upstairs to bed.

After my mom and dad went upstairs to bed, I walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water then I walked upstairs to my room.

In my room

I got ready for bed and then I walked into my bathroom and brashed(sp?) my teeth. After that I walked back into my bed room and over to my bed and got in and went to bed.

**No-one's POV**

In the morning at the Swan house hold

Bella woke up and hit her alarm to shut it off. She got out of bed.

Renee and Charlie are downstairs. Renee is making breakfast and Charlie is in the living room watching television till breakfast.

Bell walked down the stairs and into the living room and she said "Morning dad."

"Morning Bells." Charlie said.

Bella gave her dad a kiss good morning and then she went into the kitchen where her mother is. She said "Morning mom."

"Morning Bella." Renee said.

"Mom, I want to talk to you and dad about something." Bella said.

Charlie hear and walked into the kitchen and sat down.

Both Renee and Charlie said "What about, Bells?"

"I'm almost 19 years old and I was hoping that you both will let me move to Volterra." Bella said.

"Why do you want to go to Volterra, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I want to go to Volterra, because I want to expand my knowledge and that I want to get to know the Volturi." Bella said.

"Okay, we will let you move to Volterra, Italy, only if you promise to at least check in with us so we know that you are safe." Both Renee and Charlie said.

"Really, you will let me?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Bells. We love you and we want you to be happy." Charlie said.

Bella hugged both her parents and then said "I am going for a run."

"Okay, Bells." Charlie said.

Bella went out the back door and shifted into her huge white tiger and started running through the woods.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story chapter 9**

Bella went out the back door and shifted into her huge white tiger and started running through the woods.

As Bella was running through the wood she ended up at the Cullen house.

At the Cullen house

Caius come down the stairs and into the living room.

"There is a huge white tiger in the back yard." Emmett said.

"Oh." Rosalie said.

"I wonder why she is here." Caius said then walked out to the back yard and saw Bella in her white tiger form laying in the grass.

Bella looked up at Caius as he come outside then she shifted back into her human form. She said "Hey, Caius."

"Hi, Bella. Why are you here? Not that I mind." Caius said.

"I came to tell you that I talked to my parents and they said that I can move to Volterra with you. They want me to check in with them every once in a while." Bella said.

The Cullens where at the back door watching Caius and Bella talk. They were quiet as they watched. Caius smiled widely and hugged Bella tightly and span her around.

"I am glad that you can move to Volterra to be with me Bella." Caius said.

"Me too." Bella said.

Jasper walked over to Bella and Caius. Both Caius and Bella looked over at Jasper and he smiled at them.

"When are you going to Volterra?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked at Caius and waiting she wanted to know as well.

"We are going tomorrow." Caius said.

"Okay." Jasper and Bella said.

Jasper looks at Bella and says "Stay in touch with me Bella. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Of course I will, Jazzy." Bella said.

Jasper nodded and hugged Bella and patted Caius on the back.

**Jasper's POV**

After I heard that Bella was going to Volterra to be with Caius. I am happy for her and all. I don't want to lose my best friend. I have known her since I was human. I know that Bella doesn't look like she has aged since then. I walked over to her and said to her to keep in touch with me. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I patted Caius on the back and smiled at them.

**Bella's POV**

I am happy to be going to Volterra to be with my mate. I hated the thought of losing my best friend since I have known him for a long time when he was in human. I told him that I will keep in touch with him.

I hugged him and he hugged me back then he walked back inside and I looked at Caius and I said "I have go pack, love."

"Okay, I will pick you up in the morning about 7:30." Caius said.

"Okay." I said and kissed him then shifted into my huge white wolf.

**Caius's POV**

I watched Bella run off in her wolf form and I looked over and saw that Carlisle watching me. I walked over to him and said "What is it?"

"I am happy for you that you finally found your mate, Caius." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said.

Both Carlisle and I walked into the house. I walked to the stairs and went upstairs to pack and call the jet to let them know that my mate and I will be leaving tomorrow. Then I called my brothers.

**No-one's POV**

_Start conversation between Aro, Marcus and Caius:_

"_Hello?" Aro said._

"_Hello brother." Caius said._

"_Caius, what is it?" Aro asked._

"_Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that Bella and I will be returning to Volterra tomorrow." Caius said._

"_Okay, we shall let the rest of the guard know that you have found your mate." Aro said._

"_Okay." Caius said._

"_I look forward to have my new sister with us." Marcus said._

"_Me too, brother." Aro said._

"_I will call you tomorrow when we are on the jet." Caius said._

"_Okay, brother." Aro and Marcus said._

_End of conversation between Aro, Caius and Marcus._

**Bella's POV**

When I got home, I walked in and saw that my dad has gone to work and that my mom was watching television. I said "I am home mom."

She looked up and smile then said "Hey Bella how was your run?"

"It was good. I stopped by the Cullen house." I said.

"Oh and why was that?" my mom asked.

"I need to talk to Caius. I told him that I talked to you and dad." I said.

"Okay and when do you leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I was hoping that dad was home so we can have a family day." I said.

"We can call him and ask him to come home." She said.

Just then my dad walked into the door. He said "No, need honey. I am home."

"Hi daddy." I said.

"How was your run, baby girl?" He asked.

"It was good. I stopped at the Cullen house and I talked to Caius and I told him that I talked to you and mom." I said.

"Okay and when do you leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning around 7:30." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Let's have a family day, today." I said.

"Okay." Both he and mom said.

We had a family day. We went out for dinner and we watched a few movies and we had a great day spending time as a family. We were sitting in the living room.

"I will come home every Christmas and New Years." I said.

"We will come to visit you every other holiday and your birthday." Charlie said.

"And I will come home on your birthdays." I said.

They nodded their heads and it was late. We all went up to bed.

Next day


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story chapter 10**

Next day

I woke up and shut off my alarm and hoped into the shower. I turned on my radio and listening to music. One of my favorite songs come on. It is called "_Who I am_" and I started singing along with the song.

_**Bella singing:**_

If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young, but I am able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
That's who I am

After the song was done I got out of the shower and got dressed. After getting dressed I picked up my bags and walked out of my room and down the stairs where my parents are.

"Morning, Bells." Charlie and Renee said.

"Morning mom, dad." I said and gave them each a kiss.

I heard tires coming up the street. I looked out the window and smiled.

"Caius is here." I said and turn to my mom and dad.

"Come on we will walk you out to the car." My dad said.

My mom and dad got up and walked me out to the car where Caius is waiting for me. He smile and said "I will take good care of your daughter, Mr. & Mrs. Swan."

"Thank you Caius." My mom said.

Caius took my bags and put them into the trunk of the car while I hug and kiss my parents good bye. When I saw Jasper pull up in his truck. I looked over at Caius then I walked over to Jasper and hugged him.

He hugged me back and said "I will miss you, Bells."

"I will miss you as well, Jazzy." I said.

Jasper gave me a wrapped present and said "I hope you like it."

I took it and opened it and saw that it was a brand new phone and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I programmed everyone's phone numbers in it and I also put some music on it for you. I also programmed everyone's phone numbers in with a special ring tone for you." Jasper said to me.

"Thank you Jazzy." I said.

We both hugged once more then I got into the car with Caius and I waved to Jasper, my father and mother as we drove away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story chapter 11**

We both hugged once more then I got into the car with Caius and I waved to Jasper, my father and mother as we drove away.

I was watching the trees as we drove to the airport. I turned and looked at Caius and smiled at him and said "How are we getting to Volterra?"

"Well, we are taking the private jet that is ours." Caius said.

"Ours? As in the Volturi right?" I asked

"Yes, that is right." Caius said and the pulled into the airport.

I saw the jet and it was huge. Caius parked and we got out of the car. I got my bags from the truck and Caius took them from me.

We walked onto the jet and soon enough we took off to Volterra, Italy.

**Caius's POV**

We got on the jet once we were parked into the rental car area. We took off to Volterra, Italy. Bella was sitting in front of me. I looked at her and saw the she was reading one of the books that we had on the jet.

"Bells?" I said.

She looked up from reading and said "Yes, love?"

"What did you find to read?" I said curious.

Bella looked at the title and said "A vampire romance it is from the Black Dagger Brotherhood. It is called "_Dark Lover_"" then she looked back down at the book.

I knew what it was called because Jane and Heidi loved that series. I asked her "Can you put the book down, baby?"

She closed the book after marking the page and set it down and looked at me. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"What would you like to do love?" She asked.

"Come over here, please." I said and she come over to me.

**No-one's POV**

Bella sat on Caius's lap and kissed him. He kissed her back. Soon it was a make-out session between the two.

Caius had his hands on her back and her rear end as he kissed her.

At the Cullens

Jasper came back from the Swan house after spending time with Renee and Charlie after Bella left. He walked into the house and saw Rosalie and Emmett on the couch watching Teen Wolf Season 1 on DVD.

Emmett looked over at him and said "How was it?"

"It was good. But her parents started crying after Bella left." Jasper said.

"They just miss her all ready." Rose said.

"I know. They asked me to spend time with them to help them out." Jasper said.

They both nodded their heads.

Jasper walked over and sat down on the other couch.

Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme walked into the house after their hunting.

***~*~*In Volterra, Italy*~*~***

Bella and Caius got of the jet and saw Felix waiting by the limo to take them to the castle. Felix, Bella and Caius all got into the limo and the driver drove them towards the castle.

"It everything set up for Bella?" Caius asked Felix.

"Yes, Master. Master Marcus and Master Aro had a room for in the west wing across from your rooms cleaned up for her." Felix said.

"Okay Felix." Caius said then turned to Bella with a smile.

Bella smiled back and was looking out the window. She asked "Why did Aro and Marcus clean up a room for me?"

"They wanted you to be comfortable when we get you all moved in, dear." Caius said.

Felix was watching Caius and Bella.

"Okay, thanks." Bella said.

They pulled up to the Volturi castle. The 3 got out of the limo and walked into the castle.

Bella was walking close to Caius as she was looking around as they passed.

In the throne room

Aro and Marcus were sitting in their thrones waiting for Bella, Caius and Felix.

They heard the doors open and saw Bella, Felix and Caius walk into the throne room.

"Welcome Bella." Marcus and Aro said.

Bella looked over to them and smiled. She said "Hello Aro and Marcus."

**Bella's POV**

We walked into the castle and it was huge. We were walking down the hall. I saw there was a human sitting at the desk before we got to the elevator. I looked to Caius and asked "Who is that and why do you have a human here in a vampire castle?"

"That is our secatry(sp?) and her name is Gianna Receptionist." Caius said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

We walked into what looked like is a throne room. I saw Aro and Marcus sitting in their thrones.

"Welcome to Volterra, Bella." Aro and Marcus said


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love: A vampire and shifter story chapter 12**

"Welcome to Volterra, Bella." Aro and Marcus said to me.

"Thank you, Aro and Marcus." I said.

I looked around the throne room and saw that there was a few faces I don't know. I looked back to Aro and said "Who are they?" I asked as I pointed to Heidi, Sulpicia, Didyme, Afton, Renata, Corin, Santiago, Chelsea.

"They are Heidi, my wife Sulpicia, Marcus's wife Didyme, Afton, Renata, Corin, Santiago and Chelsea. They are the Volturi guard." Aro said.

I nodded my head in greeting to them all.

**No-one's POV**

Bella looked at the Volturi guard and then back to Aro, Caius and Marcus. She said "May I go get settle in now?"

"You may, Bella." Aro said.

Caius said "I will take you, love."

Bella nodded her head and she and Caius walked out of the throne room towards the west wing of the castle. The walked up the stairs.

"WOW, this place is huge." Bella said.

Caius said with a chuckle "It is not that huge once you know your way around the castle, baby."

Bella bites her lip then she sighed and asked Caius "Caius can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Caius said.

"Okay, can my parents come and visit with Jasper? Can I visit them on their birthdays and every other holiday if they aren't here?" Bella said.

"Yes, you can and yes they can." Caius said and kissed her passionately.

She kissed him back just as passionately then they walked into the room that Aro and Marcus had cleaning up for her.

In Bella's room in the Volturi Castle

Bella and Caius walked into the room. Caius set her bags on the bed and said "The closet is over there*points to it* the bathroom is over here*points to the bathroom door* and of course there is a dresser for you, love." Caius said.

"Thank you, baby." Bella said and kisses him and Caius kissed her back.

"I have to go now, love. I have a meeting with my brothers. So get settled in and clean up then you can come and find me and I will give you a tour of the castle." Caius said.

"Okay." Bella said and then Caius left the room.

**Bella's POV**

After Caius left the room, I shut the door and walked over to the dresser and saw that there is a radio there so I hit the on button. I flipped the station to a country station and listened to the music as I unpacked my bags.

After I was done unpacking my bags and walked over to the closet and opened the doors to the closet and saw the most beautiful clothing hanging in there. A song come on and I started dancing around the room and singing.

_**Bella singing:**_

She rolled in  
My little sandy town  
She spent the summer there  
A couple houses down  
Well it was magic in the air  
When she caught my eye  
We shared three short months  
And one long goodbye

She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away  
Yeah, the one that got away

Well she kissed my lips  
Down on Ocean Drive  
She set my world on fire  
On the fourth of July  
We wrote our names in the sand  
Under the star-soaked sky  
But it washed away like she did  
With the rising tide

She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away

Every summer that rolls around  
I'm looking over my shoulder  
Wishing I could see her face  
Wishing I could hold her

She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away

Yeah, she was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away  
She was the one that got away

She rolled in  
My little sandy town  
She spent the summer there  
A couple houses down

**No-one's POV**

Out in the hall some guards walked back Bella's room. The guards are Demetri, Jane and Alec. They heard music coming from Bella's room they walked over to the door and hear singing.

Jane opens the door and sees Bella dancing and singing along with the radio. She looked at Demetri and Alec and said quietly "Go and Masters Aro, Marcus and Caius they have to see this."

Alec and Demetri nodded their heads and ran down the hall to their office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Aro said.

Demetri and Alec opened the door and walked into the office.

"Jane wants you to come to Bella's room, Masters." Demetri said.

"Why?" Caius asked.

"She didn't say, just for you to come to Bella's room Master." Alec said.

Demetri, Alec, Aro, Caius and Marcus all walked down the hall to Bella's room and they heard music and they saw Jane standing at the door of Bella's room.


End file.
